


Rough Day

by CoNic33



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, the resident - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNic33/pseuds/CoNic33
Summary: This is set in season 2 episode 1 at the end. Nic and Conrad had a very rough day.I don’t own the characters or the show
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Rough Day

Set in season 2 episode 1 at the end as they walk out of the hospital. 

“With what I have in mind we will be sleeping like babies in no time.” Conrad gave her a wicked smile as they walked back to his apartment. It was a short walk to his apartment from the hospital. 

Nic smirked back at him, “What do you have mind?” 

Conrad reached for her hand but she moved it away. “Ohh no. Last time I touched you I was left alone in a shower.” 

Conrad knew she was teasing him but he ached to touch her. After their last encounter he was left more then wanting as well. Their shower had been amazing. A complete escape from reality. He closed his eyes for a moment to savor the memory. Visions of Nic naked with water glistening on her while lightning flashed through the windows. He was instantly getting hard. Having to leave her in such a glorious state killed him. 

Nic knew by the look on his face he was recalling the moment she referenced. She said his name softly. When he looked at her, his eyes were dark with lust. He stopped walking and took hold of her arms keeping their bodies from touching. She was completely lost by the look in his eyes to resist him. 

He moved into kiss her, right before their lips met he pulled away and released her taking a step back. His breath was coming out slightly uneven. “I think you are right. It’s better we don’t touch.” A grin took over his face. Nic’s mouth dropped as she realized he was teasing her. 

“Conrad that is just mean.” She said with a pout as she walked ahead of him. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped which only lead to Nic getting more frustrated. 

“You could have held my hand earlier.” He continued to tease her. 

It took her a moment to regroup. At this point they were entering his apartment. She thought back to the shower and could not contain a soft moan. Nic noticed she had Conrad’s attention. He tried to ignore her as he unlocked the door and moved aside to let her in. She moved near him letting her hand lightly touch the side of his face tracing a line from his neck to the strap of his backpack. Her eyes followed her fingers down to his waistband but stop before she touched him further. Sauntering, she walked into the flat moving towards the bed. 

Conrad threw his pack off not caring where it landed his focus was on getting his hands on her. She too was done with the little game, she wanted him. To speed up the process she removed her shirt and turned to him. Her lips touched his briefly then she pulled back. Her hands tugged his shirt up as lifted his arms for her. He moved for her bra but she pushed him back on the bed. As he fell back he reached for her pulling her down on top of him. Finally their lips melded together. 

Needing to be in control he flipped them over but never broke the kiss. His hands were frantic getting the rest of her clothing off. He needed to feel nothing but her skin on his. Nic moved her hands down his chest to his waist band. She fought to get his pants undone. Then she moved her hand into his boxers to feel his erection. Her fingers started at the base, slowly moving to the tip. Conrad groaned as his kiss became more aggressive, while he thrust into her hand. She broke the kiss to get air and pushed his pants the rest of the way off. 

Conrad was blind with desire, between the thoughts of the shower to her hands on him now he was going to lose his mind. His hand went to her warm core placing his fingers in her slit. Hearing her inhale sharply and the feel of wetness he took the invitation to slip his fingers in her. She moaned moving her legs apart slightly. He knew she was close from reading her body. 

When he removed his fingers she moaned in frustration “Please Conrad.” 

Conrad smiled, extremely turned on by her response, “I know.” He responded with confidence. Then he grabbed her arms pinning them above her head. He held them in place with one hand. Nic looked exposed and vulnerable in that position. Conrad saw a flash of uncertainty cross her face. He leaned into her and with a husky whisper said, “Trust me.” 

It took her a brief moment but she whispered, “I do.” She had to admit she was completely turned on. Feeling the strength of his body was a major turn on. She felt his hand run down her face to her neck making her skin tingle. 

“I wish you could understand how sexy you look at this moment.” With that he kissed her with all the pent-up desire he had from the day. Driving his tongue mouth claiming her. His hand moved back to her core as he started rubbing her. He broke the kiss. He left a path of wet kisses from her mouth to her right nipple taking it into his mouth. 

It was the first time she strained against his hand that was holding her wrists. She felt his muscles tighten holding her in place. She wanted to touch him but she was also excited by feeling him in control of her.

Conrad’s moved to the left nipple letting his teeth sink into the flesh just enough to make Nic suck in her breath. Then he moved his tongue over the sensitive nipple. Nic’s breath went ragged. Her mind was becoming overwhelmed. 

Conrad looked at her, her hands pinned, her breathing uneven, her lips swollen from his kisses. He couldn’t take it anymore. He lined himself up with her core entering her in slow thrust. “God you feel amazing...” he moaned. 

He started rocking into her causing wonderful friction on her clit. Nic’s moans of pleasure came out as one continuous moan. 

Nic looked into Conrad’s eyes. Their color was so deep they drew her in. Neither of them could look away. He kissed her forehead. He reached for a pillow and folded it over. He pulled out of her. 

“Lift your hips” Conrad gently commanded and slid the folded pillow under her. Then he kissed her eye lids and nose. “This will be very intense but it will be amazing.” He said with a cocky smile and gently kissed her. He thrust into her, immediately his pace was fast and deep. Nic’s head flung back as her back bowed. He took to opportunity to take her nipple in his mouth biting it gently like he did before. Nic strained against his hold on her while her body was writhing. She screamed his name repeatedly as her body convulsed in pleasure that was radiating through every nerve in her body. Conrad held on as long as possible, prolonging her orgasm. He moaned her name as well as a few cuss words as his orgasm shook through him. He collapsed on top of her, releasing his grip on her. Neither moved for a long time both trying to recover. 

Conrad was the first to move. He pulled Nic further up bed, and position them facing each other. 

“How do you feel?” He asked in satisfied voice. 

“Amazing. That was truly amazing Conrad. You?” Nic said then leaned forward tenderly kissing him. 

The sincerity in her response made him soar. “I think amazing is a good word to describe it. You are amazing.” He smiled back at her. 

Her cheeks blushed red. She only responded by kissing him again. When she pulled back Conrad saw how tired she was. The exhaustion was starting to hit him as well. He leaned into her, giving her a slow tender kiss. He said softly whispered “Turn around.”

She complied. Once she turned he linked his around her pulling her snuggly to his body. His hand gently moved over her shoulder and arm. She took a deep breath and melted into him. 

“I love you Nic.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

Nice turn her head towards him gently whispering back, “I love you too Conrad.”


End file.
